Frieza In Ninjago The Tournament of Elements
by Izuku The Hero
Summary: In a losing. battle on Namek Frieza Opts to use a special device to send himself to another dismension. But what happens when he lands in Ninjago and decides to enter in the tournament of elements. And will he be friend to the Ninja or their worst enemy
1. Longest Battle

**Authors Note**

 **HI Everybody I Hope You Enjoy This Fanfiction I Hope To Really Interest You In It and Please Review with Your Thoughts ON How IT Goes You Can Also Suggest Ideas. Disclaimer I Do Not Own Ninjago or Dragon Ball Z Kai They Are Run BY Cartoon Network And Nickelodean Please Enjoy**

 **Frieza in Ninjago the Tournament of Elements**

 **On a planet far away two of the galaxy's greatest warriors dual it out for the fate of the planet our hero Goku the legendary super sayain fights for good while the tyrant Frieza fights for control and Darkness we see now how the battle is going**

FRIEZA!" Son Goku Yelled at the evil tyrant. Frieza stared angrily at the super sayain, hate evident in his eyes along with the burning desire for veangence on the sayain who had succeeded in actually hurting the Arcosion. Frieza eye twitched as he sneered at the sayain. You Foolish Monkey You Are losing, the planet will give out soon and you will be destroyed you can't breathe in space remember. Not if we beat you first. Said a voice. Oh no" thought the tyrant. He turned to see the prince of all sayains" Vegeta" at the super sayain's side. So He Survived" Thought the tyrant. Believe it or not this worried him, if Vegeta was here with the super sayain then he would if they teamed up. He was already weakened crucialy. 'Give it up Frieza" You've Lost" Goku said. In his mind the golden haired super warrior was confident, he could see Frieza was weakening and losing power it was only a matter of time before he was too worn out. The Super Sayain smiled. It was almost over" and soon all the Namekians and Krillin would be avenged….. Frieza Was Scared now. He knew they were right. He was tired and getting weaker soon it would be all over. No"... He thought there must be a way to escape". He couldn't lose to this Monkey". He Thought for a moment… AHAH! That's it: he thought. He could remember his scientists making a device that could transport anything or anyone to another dimension. Yesses" He Sneered" He could use the device to escape and get stronger then return and defeat them. But first he had to distract them.

Goku stared oddly. Frieza was making any move "he thought. Maybe he would surrender". That hope blew away when Frieza Raised his Fists and unfolded them. Then He spread them apart and held them from his face. Uh Oh " Goku thought. He could possibly have figured that move out! SOLAR FLARE! The tyrant screamed. A blinding bright light shone from him, and the sayains were blinded by it. Ahhh" Goku yelled. And the n as soon as it came the light disappeared. And Frieza aura trail was all that was left. Rhh, Kakarot you fool" You let him escape. Goku sighed he had hadn't he he had just let the worst tyrant ever escape. Ughhhh" he said. I should have grabbed him when I had the chance". The glowing warrior said. No use worrying now Kakarot" I Know where hes going" the prince stated. He most likey heading to his ship to find something to heal him" Hah Like that will help" He sneered. We should go get him though in case he has something actualy powerful on that ship" the sayain prince thought. Well don't stand around Kakarot, Lets go get him" and with that the two sayain warriors sped off after tyrant.

 **Well that's all for now hope you enjoyed it. Next time will Frieza Get his device or will Goku and Vegeta get to him in time. And If Not where will the device send the tyrant Frieza. Find out Next Time On Frieza In Ninjago The Tournament of Elements.**


	2. The Matchine

**Authors Note**

 **Hi Everybody I hope you are enjoying the story here is some news.**

 **Ok so far Frieza has been fighting Goku then all the sudden Vegeta shows up and Frieza realizes he can't beat them as a team so he uses solar flare to escape and get to his ship. So what next? Well I Hope to Get Frieza to Ninjago in this chapter and Express Frieza's Fear of Goku So I Hope You Enjoy.**

Frieza in Ninjago the Tournament of Elements

A Pink aura brightened the dark sky of the eroding planet Namek, as it darted across the plains. That aura happened to belong to the worst tyrant ever to grace the soil of the planet " Frieza". In Friezas mind he was scared. For so long this tyrant had believed he had nothing to fear that he was on top, that he was most powerful. And then some rogue sayain from the planet Earth, an escapee from planet Vegeta. Comes and achieves victory over him. And How? By becoming a thing of legend, a very legend that has haunted him and his family for generations, The Legendary Super Sayain. The sight of Frieza's ship pulls the Arcosion from his thoughts. "Ahhhh yess my ship" he said. In fact that ship holds my only hope of escaping….." he thought. He knew he couldn't beat the combined power of Goku and Vegeta, but if he went to another dimension and trained. He could Get Stronger, and return to his own world. And then beat the super sayain Goku. And reclaim his place at the top!.

Goku was in a state of worry! He had let the alien tyrant escape, and now he was probably heading to his ship to retrieve some sort of device to destroy them. The super sayain was uneasy at the thought, of some sort of matchine that could possibly destroy them. Even though he had done the impossible, and achieved a level of power that for a long time was thought as a thing of legend. Were Here" Vegetas voice broke his thought. He looked to see a circular saucer like alien craft in the distance. Good" he thought. Maybe there was still time to stop him!

Frieza's footsteps echoed throughout the destroyed ship. A faint red glow emanated through the hall, a sighn of the emergency systems working. Frieza coiled in anger. Rahhh look what those sayain monkey did to my beautiful ship" He then kicked a piece of broken ceiling down the hall in frustration. Ahh calm yourself Frieza" Soon IL make those sayains pay for what they've done to me". IL show them what true power is, as soon as I find that device". The tyrant continued down the hall until he came upon a room with a strange alien symbol etched on the door. Finally" He said. "In this room lies the key to my vengeance on the sayains" he cackled as he input a code on the keypad. The keypad beeped signifying the password was correct, and in several seconds the door slid open. The evil tyrant stepped through into the abandoned lab. He could see that the room was not unscathed, as many computers and experiments lay in ruins. "Bah the condition of the lab does not matter to me" the white and purple Arcosion thought. "Only the preservation of my device matters" he stated. He slowly walked over to a storage closet that held experiments to precious and valuable to be left in the open. He pulled the handle opening the door. He was then faced with the many eperiments his scientists had been working on through his travels across the galaxy. Luckily the tyrant, knew exactly where to find his precious machine. He pushed a few things aside revealing a white tin box, with the label **Experiment No. 222** "Ahh soon it will all be over…"

The sayains landed near a large hole in the ship Goku stepped forward preparing to venture inside, when Vegeta jumped in front of him. "Out of my way Kakarot "Have some respect for your prince "he sneered. Goku glared at him but then shrugged it off. " Huh.. Well he can't help it it's in his blood "the golden warrior thought. With that said he dove into the wrecked spacecraft after Vegeta.

Frieza's ears perked as he heard the footsteps echoing through the ship. "No "he thought "They can't get me now "after all I've done to get this device ". In truth the tyrant hadn't payed much attention to the machine up until now. When he had first been shown the prototype he was amused but not surprised at the experiment, in fact this was the only one he had even had made. Now this was his only chance at escape. He opened the shiny box to reveal a round yellow rimmed machine. As he took it out of its box he snorted. " hmph to think, a device that has the ability to transport a being to another dismension resembles a controller "the pale tyrant thought. " Well it will have to do "with that said he immediately began fiddling with the round matchine until he turned it on, once activated the devices screen blinked showing an alien language on how to operate it. Now to a human or other being who didn't understand the language it would have been gibberish, but to a person with the knowledge it made perfect sense. " ahhh this is simple " the tyrant stated. After reading the instructions he selected his transport location to be random, to be truthful he regretted not experimenting the device further when he had the chance. So that he would have had a chance to know were he was going. The Arcosion sighed " I Can Only I Hope I land somewhere hospitable " and with that he pressed the button that in his language said "Go" and he was soon quickly enveloped with a glow and a bright light shone from the lab.

Goku and Vegeta had wondered aimlessly through the ship until a beep alerted them to a bright light coming from one of the rooms down the hall. " Oh No " thought the super sayain he's already got it. The two warriors then took off in the direction of the room finding the light emanating from the cracks behind a closed door. Goku, noticing a keypad immediately began Imputing random codes hoping, to guess the right code that would allow entry into the chamber. As for Vegeta he had a much more violent way of entry planned. Standing back he charged a ki beam in his hands. Noticing this Goku pleaded " wait Vegeta theres another way " But it was too late. Having fully charged his ki Vegeta yelled Galick Gun at the top of his lungs and then firing his blast right at the door. Jumping aside, Goku Narrowly avoided the purple ki blast as it tore, through the door leaving a smoking hole in its place. Vegeta Smirked as he made his way to it. "I Would have gotten the passcode right " Goku said to the prince. " Please it would have taken you stellarcycles to get it with your ignorance " the prince stated as he and Goku entered the room to behold a troubling sight before them.

Having pressed the go button Frieza had begun to glow a bright clear blue as his body slowly began to disappear. The tyrant smiled, as he heard the door being blasted through and the t\sayain warriors emerging from the smoke. He smirked " Hahahhaha your too late foolish Monkey " he cackled. " Ive already activated my dismensional transporter and am as we speack being transport to another realm " he sneered to them. " Well see about that " Vegeta yelled charging up a ki blast and releasing it at the Arcosion only to be startled to see it pass right through him. " Hahhaha Arrogant Simian, Its too late IM already being sucked away from this world " . Goodbye for now Goku " he laughed, as he disappeared completely.


	3. A Visit

**Authors Note**

 **Hey Everybody Here's The Next chapter I Hope You enjoy we'll see how Frieza arrives and adjusts to Ninjago and what his next moves are Enjoy!**

Frieza In Ninjago The Tournament Of Elements

Chapter 1 Arrival

Frieza Groaned as he opened his eyes. His Mind was blurry from the trip. All He remembered was laughing darkly and Goku and Vegeta. Wait!" he said as he sat up. That means it worked "I Escaped!" The tyrant was relieved, had he been there much longer, Vegetas Blast may have gotten him. Suddenly Frieza realized something. Where am I?" the tyrant he stood up he studied his surroundings. He seemed to be in a desert like region of this world. He could tell by the long expanses of sands and cliffs that stretched on into the horizon. _I Hope the whole world isn't a desert"_ he thought. _That could make survival difficult"._ Frieza Continued looking at his surroundings when something's caught his eye. A faint glimmer on the horizon shone in his wake. The White and Purple Arcosion squinted at the glimmer in the distance, seeing the glimmer to be an outline of a large city. _Perfect_ "He Thought, Seeing civilization made him feel more at ease, knowing now survival would not be difficult. With this in mind the tyrant powered up, a pink aura showering his body. As he took off in direction of the towering city.

Frieza touched down on the hardly populated outskirts of the city. His glimmering pink aura fading away as he relaxed his Ki. _Finally" he thought. Now that I'm here I should plan a course of action!". Looking around the tyrant realized he had no clothes on. Hmmmm"_ he murmured. The People of this world may act on instinct to my appearance, I should clothe myself to remain anonymous With That He walked the streets searching for a clothing store. After a while he came across a martial arts supply depot. Luck Me" he thought to himself. The door pushed open easily as the the icejin entered the store, Weights, Supplements and other Training gear adorned the walls and shelves. _Humans sure need a lot to keep themselves strong"_ he mused to himself. After peaking around he found the garments section, with his skinny fingers he peeled through the racks of clothing meticulously. I hope these earthlings have something at least admirable to my species" he whispered to himself. After a few minutes he came across something that caught his eye. An orange training outfit that almost perfectly resembled Goku, s stood tucked away under a pile of other outfits. _This might do"_ he thought. After Unhooking it he checked the size, _Ahha just my size!" he exclaimed._ After Trying it on he walked up to the counter and clicked the bell. A Rather strong looking with messy brown hair came to the counter, ah hello sir" he said giddily, And what may I Help you with today" he asked cheerily. I would like this Exercise garment "he said nonchalantly. Excellent choice sir "he said as he checked the price tag, that'll be $40.00 sir". Frieza then responded stating, I don't have any money". Oh then I'm sorry but I can't give you this clothing" he said to Icejin. Friezas Brow Contorted as his tail shot around to grasp the man's throat, lifting him high into the air. I'm sorry but I didn't hear you?" Frieza said as he squeezed the man's throat tightly. Struggling for breath the store clerk strangled out, Did I Say $40.00s", I meant to say that it's on the house!" The man fell to the floor gasping as Frieza loosened his grip on the man's neck. Nice Doing business with you" Frieza Said picking up his garments and walking out of the store, leaving a scared and confused clerk behind as he left. Upon exiting the store Frieza put on the garments covering his thin body in the cloth, _not bad_ " he thought. _It's not the same as my armor but it will do"._ With that Frieza Ventured into the city to further explore this world.


	4. Fragments

**A/N: Hey Guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and part of that was taking some time to work on my long term project-Dragon Ball Z Moon. Now don't worry I'm not done with this fan fiction, so I'm going to be slowly updating the story the best I can. I hope you understand and will enjoy the chapters I do manage to upload. Enjoy and Love NInjago.**

 _Fragments_

Ninjago city was a site to see especially at night, from above it seemed like an Artists masterpiece-each light and building in perfect since that it was a beautiful display of the ingenuity of the people. But it also could be seen as a display of the delicate balance of the land, as each light correctly dispelled and equaled the shadow so it was in the land-Good and evil; neither was more than the other and if one was to upset the balance, Chaos would ensue. But it was impossible for the balance to always remain perfect, The Overlord made sure of that.

The evil that had existed long since the making of Ninjago, The Overlord lived simply to spread his darkness-and to contain the light and good within his wispy grasp. He had planned it so since the climactic draw in his duel with the First Spinjitsu master, his army locked away beneath the land and he himself banished to a lone island far in the ocean. But he had returned still.

His plan took thousands of years but he had done it, he built the greatest weapon to grace the land. Possessed the eldest of The First Spinjitsu master's son's and managed to conquer Ninjago. But he had let a single important detail slip his mind. The Green Ninja. The son of Garmadon had been left alive; a slim escape due to the bravery of Julien. He had survived that first encounter and he and the elemental Ninja's returned to to Ninjago in full force.

But it was not an easy fight, Nya and the whole of the Stone army still remained in the Overlord's grasp. They fought valiantly but were cornered, ofcourse the "brown Ninja' made the genius descisin to don the helmet of Shadow's which led to the Stone Army's leave of the battle. It was soon that Llyod would face Overlord and the two would engage in the Final battle-Light versus Darkness, Good versus Evil. And just when darkness fought it had won, the light had ignited.

So Lloyd Garmadon won the day, and Garmadon was freed from the possession and all was peaceful. Or so they thought. Overlord had survived and infiltrated the Computers. This led to the Ninja entering Cyberspace and then Space itself. But it would be over with The Golden Master's defeat. And The Disappearance of Zane.

So finally Good had won? And all evil was vanquished. That was not to be. For in the streets of the city walked a being with enough power to destroy the planet and his Dark Ambitions were growing stronger...The Tournament has come.


End file.
